1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device and method of practice for improving skills in the sport of soccer, specifically the ability to pass the ball and to alter one's position to better receive a pass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices for soccer training have received patents. None of these pertain to a completely horizontal layout of the training device; hence differ fundamentally from our invention. Devices for field marking have also been examined, but these also involve vertical members and/or rectangular layouts to allow for portable fields for playing games directly related to the official rules of soccer, e.g. two teams with two goals, etc. Our device uses triangles, and the games are not directly derived from the official rules of soccer but are related to passing and player motion skill enhancements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,104, September 1996, to Guillen, Jr., titled “Soccer Practice Device,” is a frame with optional netting which provides a rebounding surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,403, October 1999, to Anthony Caruso, titled “Training Device for Soccer” is a U-shaped wooden box that provides a number of reflecting surfaces for passing and dribbling practices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,304, August 1996, to Jimmy D. Davis, titled “Recreational Practice Apparatus for Soccer Players,” is a frame with netting that can be arranged in various ways to provide a rebounding surface. These devices do not demarcate regions and are not entirely horizontal, and therefore are distinct from our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,402, April 1996, to Norman R. Moss, Jr., titled “Soccer Practice Focal Device,” is a device which attaches to an existing goal structure for shooting practice. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,515, February 1996, to Carey Levy, titled “Soccer Training System,” is another device which attaches to an existing goal structure for shooting practice. These training devices deal with shooting and are distinct from our invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,833, September, 1997, to David B. Stone, titled “Soccer Training System,” consists of a cord attached by cones and suspended above the ground to provide a dribbling path. This device is for the purpose of improving dribbling skills, not passing, and requires suspension above the ground, therefore is distinct from our invention.